


Porsche 911 3.0 RS

by Poochee



Series: Teen!AU [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Cars, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Halfway through the movie, despite his car troubles, James still tries to make out with Niki a little. He slides his hand onto the Austrian’s lap, gripping his thigh, and kisses his jaw, then his cheek, and the corner of his mouth. Niki ponders whether or not to reciprocate, because even though the Brit has been annoying, his car pretty much died just an hour ago…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Consolation, is the word that comes to Niki’s mind as he turns his head just enough to allow James’ lips to press against his own.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The faint taste of butter on James’ tongue gives him nostalgia. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porsche 911 3.0 RS

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more teen!au  
> so i did.

Sometimes things happen for a reason.

“Piece of fucking shit!”

Sometimes it’s an accident.

“Turn oooon!”

It could be a divine miracle.

“Come on, baby, just for me…”

Or a tragic happenstance.

“Fucking— _fuck_!”

Niki doesn’t know what to call this.

James’ breathing is laboured and rough by the time he settles down, his blond hair in his face, gripping the wheel with a white-knuckled fist. The other is on the keys, and he turns them again, but the sludgy, watery sound just continues on in this annoying cycle until James makes another frustrated noise and hits the wheel. He falls back on his seat and huffs, pushing his hair out of his face.

Niki’s lips are pursed, his one eyebrow is nearing his hairline as he stares at the blond, “Are you done with your tantrum?”

His boyfriend gives him a dangerous look before trying to turn his car on again.

\--

They walk to the movies. It’s not as hot as it was two days ago, but that’s probably because the sun’s setting.

“I can’t think of what can be wrong with it…”

James has been going on about his failure of a car for the past five blocks, and Niki’s getting tired of hearing about it.

“It’s broken, there’s nothing you can do about it, get a new one.”

As if that would fix all of James’ problems.

And it doesn’t, because even when they get to the theatre, James doesn’t stop talking about it. He’s speaking to himself by this point, even as Niki buys their tickets with a frown. His face is a full-on pout by the time James gets their popcorn and drinks, and when they find their seats in the very back for obvious reasons, Niki’s glowering and glaring daggers. James just gabs on, until the lights dim and the film starts.

Halfway through the movie, despite his car troubles, James still tries to make out with Niki a little. He slides his hand onto the Austrian’s lap, gripping his thigh, and kisses his jaw, then his cheek, and the corner of his mouth. Niki ponders whether or not to reciprocate, because even though the Brit  _has_  been annoying, his car pretty much died just an hour ago…

_Consolation_ , is the word that comes to Niki’s mind as he turns his head just enough to allow James’ lips to press against his own.

The faint taste of butter on James’ tongue gives him nostalgia.

\--

The walk back is a lot nicer than going. James is in better spirits, and because it’s dark, Niki allows the Brit to wrap his arm around his waist. The bastard manages to pinch Niki’s bum twice before the brunet elbows him in the side.

And because they’re suckers for a bit of romance, Niki agrees to make out in the backseat of the Mini when they return. It’s incredibly risky, to cram themselves in there at the dead of night and make out recklessly like the teenagers -  _young adults_  - they are. James’ parents could see, could get suspicious, could come out to go somewhere, but it adds a certain sense of urgency and excitement to it all.

Their make out session turns into messy handjobs, James hissing curses between his teeth as he cums, loving the way Niki bites his neck to muffle his own little stuttered moans.

\--

“Hey darling, sneak me a lolly?”

Niki’s ‘scored’ a job at an outdoor arcade just after they graduated, something to fill the time during the hot days so he doesn’t have to be near his father as much. So, naturally, James took the position of tending the nasty little kiddie pool that was advertised right next to the ‘ticket and prize counter attendant’ in the paper. It’s minimum wage, nothing special, but they get to see one another during their breaks and they’re paid enough to actually go out during their days off and  _do_  things.

And it’s all worth it just to see James in his short shorts and tight red uniform shirt.

Niki gives his boyfriend a look before quietly ducking behind his counter of prizes, unlock the sliding panel, and straighten back up with a red lolly. He hands it to James, muttering ‘brat’ under his breath playfully.

James winks at him as he pulls the plastic off the candy, hopping up onto the counter and throwing his legs over the other side to face the brunet.

Niki takes a step back to lean against the wall of prizes, eyeing the other boy, “Are you on break?”

“No.”

Typical.

“You can get fired.”

“I just changed the chlorine and shit, the kiddies are with Marceline, they’re fine.” Marceline is the leggy lifeguard, and she has an obvious crush on the pool attendant.

Niki can’t wait for the day that she catches him and James kissing behind the pool shed.

“Right,” the Austrian huffs, crossing his arms over his chest and glancing over to the few kids playing at the skee-ball lanes, but looks back to James after a moment, “So? What do you want? I cannot leave for another half an hour.”

“I’m going to trade in my Mini.”

That…is actually a little surprising.

Really surprising.

And it must have shown on his face, because James is giving him an ‘are you okay?’ look, pulling his lolly out of his mouth, “It’s shit, I can’t do anything with it anymore, but the place I bought it from told me that I can trade it in for what it’s worth now.”

Niki snaps back and he blinks his face back to normal, “And?”

“With some added cash that I've saved up, it’s promising.”

Niki hums, pressing his lips together and glancing over to the kids that moved to the pinball, “Are you going to look soon?”

“Tomorrow, actually,” James licks his lips, a thoughtful look crossing his face that Niki doesn’t miss, and the Brit’s voice is a little softer as he speaks again, “I was hoping you’d come with me, to look at a few of the choices…”

Niki freezes, his lips parting just enough to speak, but he doesn’t say anything.

Two kids come with their tickets, and Niki counts them quickly, writing the total down on a little piece of paper that he gives to them. He lets them look over the prizes as he returns to James, that lolly back in his mouth and looking a little hopeful.

“Why?” He finally asks.

James shrugs, “Second opinion. I don’t trust anyone to be more honest than you.”

That makes sense, so he agrees to go along.

“Next thing you know, we’ll be looking at flats together,” he teases softly, bending down to get the kids their prizes and missing James’ soft, thoughtful smirk.

\--

One thing Niki didn’t expect was this to be difficult.

The car choosing was the easiest, they were both looking over each choice, James pointing out the good things and Niki with the bad. By the end of it, James has a beautiful yellow Porsche. It’s perfect; everything he wants in a car, but most of all, it’s  _fast_. He takes Niki on a little joy ride to test it, and it runs so smoothly that Niki’s ass can’t feel a thing wrong with it.

James falls in love with it, and Niki can’t blame him. The Brit takes it wholeheartedly, fills out some paperwork, and promises to come back in two days to pick it up and smooth out whatever wrinkles that were left.

But when they get back to James’ house, parked outside in Niki’s father’s car, their eyes land on the Mini and their hearts become a little heavy.

They leave the car and go over to it, wearing little frowns and running their fingers over the glass, the plastic, the rubber of the tires.

“So many memories,” James murmurs, stopping just outside the driver's side, “I’ve had her for three years, Niki, but the most memories were made in the one when I met you.”

“Don’t be such a sap.” Niki leans against him, not thinking about where they are, and feels thankful when James’ arms loop around him. 

Has it really been a year?

“Seriously,” the Brit murmurs into brown curls, closing his eyes, “I still remember the first time I drove you home after tutoring…our first date…the first time we had sex in the backseat…when I admitted my feelings--”

“Like a sap.”

James grins and chuckles, “A true sap, yes.”

Niki hears a car coming down the street, and he remembers where they are. He pats at James’ arms and the Brit lets him go, instead going to open his Mini while the random car zooms past.

“Niki, come back at dusk, and we’ll spend one last night in here,” James laughs as he takes his usual seat, grinning up at his boyfriend in that charming way that usually has girls’ panties dropping to their ankles.

Niki gives him a look before rounding to the other side, taking his usual seat as well, “We had a night in here just a few days ago, asshole,” he reminds him, shutting the door and just looking around. James would have to clean the cigarette butts in the cup holders and dust before handing it over.

“Yes, well, we should do it again,” he pulls a cigarette from the visor and looks around for a lighter, placing the filter between his lips and he talks around it, “Tonight, after work, we’ll come back at midnight and have ourselves a good time, yeah?”

Niki watches the Brit, knowing exactly where his lighter is, but he likes to see James struggle sometimes, “How about we make new memories in your new car instead,  _ja_?” At least he's trying to humour him.

James gives him a dubious look as he reaches over to look through the glove compartment, “It’ll be smaller than this, you know.”

“I’ve always liked a challenge,” Niki hums, wearing a small smirk as he eyes the dark green lighter on the dashboard.

James smirks right back, and he plucks the cigarette from his lips, his blue eyes focusing on Niki’s mouth just as the Austrian turns to him, “Does making out in broad daylight tickle your fancy, then?”

Niki’s brows furrow, ready to tell James off, but the Brit is suddenly pushing him back onto the seat and laughing as he's cussed out.

\--

That Thursday, they say their goodbyes to James’ Mini, watching it solemnly as it’s towed away from James’ driveway.

They had sex in the backseat for the last time that night, like James suggested they should, and it had been bittersweet. They laid in the back, tangled up in one another, panting and feeling far too stuffy in the cramped space, but it was what James needed. His first car was done for, and he had to say goodbye, despite his wishes to keep it in the backyard. Niki kissed his face gently, tried to comfort, but he was never the best at that. He stuck to the facts, reminded James that they were going to make new memories, and that seemed to cheer him up a bit.

But when James gets his new car, he’s  _fine_. His spirits are back where they used to be, he's grinning and laughing and smoking like usual, but it’s when Niki’s in the passenger seat of the new Porsche that he realizes with horror that he forgot to clean up the mess in the backseat.


End file.
